


Fearful Cuddles

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tuesday Hugs, Woman in Black, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that Derek is afraid of horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Aidi drew cuddles and I fic'd the cuddles, on the [tumblrs](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/54968759038/indecentdrawer-i-saw-sleepy-derek-cuddles-on-my)

Stiles would have never guessed it - hell he didn’t think anyone from the pack other than Peter would have even been able to insinuate this about Derek - but the fact of the matter was… Derek was terrified of horror movies. 

And Stiles had never been so torn between laughing and blushing his entire life because Stiles discovered this little tidbit about Derek… when Derek suddenly grasped his hand and ducked his head behind Stiles’ shoulder during the movie.

Movie night came and it turned out the only ones who could make it were Stiles and Derek. Allison, Isaac and Scott were off doing their thing - which Stiles had called from a million miles away because of how friggin obvious it was. Erica and Boyd were busy, Jackson and Lydia were out of state on a trip with Jackson’s family, and Peter was never invited to these things anyway.

Stiles, of course, thought this was the perfect opportunity to watch  _Woman in Black._ Mostly because when the movie was in theatres, they were too busy dealing with faeries that Stiles couldn’t justify going to watch the movie as research. One of these days they’d get a ghost and then Stiles could make use of his horror movie knowledge and put the bitch back in the well. 

Derek, however, wasn’t as partial to horror movies as Stiles had initially thought. Big guy, growling and baring his teeth all the time, jumping in without hesitation to save his pack from the big, bad, scary monster of the week. How could this guy not be a horror fan? 

When Stiles held up the movie, Derek had looked at it suspiciously and that prompted Stiles to promise that it wasn’t Harry Potter and this was totally a legit horror film because he’d researched the reviews and even though it was different from the book it was still going to be fantastic and please, please don’t judge it before we watch it because I’ve been waiting, literally, forever for this to come out on DVD. 

Derek eyed Stiles’ ramblings the same way he usually did before nodding and sitting down on the couch. Stiles put the movie in the DVD player Jackson had provided for the Hale house, along with the entertainment system, and sat himself on the floor in front of the couch, with the enormous bowl of popcorn he’d prepared moments before.

It was going fine. The movie started off with a promising opening scene and Stiles was really enjoying the build up and tone of the film. Stiles found himself almost jumping at the first startling image but he settled back into the couch.

A couple minutes later, Derek slipped down onto the floor to sit next to Stiles and reached over him to steal some popcorn. Stiles thought nothing of it. He just wanted popcorn and didn’t want to have to crawl to the other side of the couch to lean down and risk missing potential plot points of the film. 

More creepy scenes happened and Stiles felt a warm shoulder pressing closer… right before more popcorn was stolen. And Stiles blushed because he’d forgotten he had feelings for Derek. With everything that had been going on with the pack, and once you put Stiles into full on research mode he tends to focus his attentions a little more than usual. 

This was the first time they’d been alone together in  _months_. What if… what if Derek was getting closer to Stiles’ because he-

"Holy shit!" Stiles jumped because of the scene he hadn’t been paying attention to. Normally Stiles didn’t scream or jump during horror movies because he was predicting things before they happened. But when you take his attention away… scary shit gets to him as easily as anyone else.

That’s when Derek’s hand slipped onto Stiles’ wrist, supposedly to calm him - that’s what Stiles thought at least. 

After that, Stiles pushed aside any romantic thoughts and zero’d in on Daniel Radcliffe and a ghost that wouldn’t quit. If Derek wanted to make a move well… he would let him. 

Next thing he knew, Derek’s warm hand was grasping his own and Derek’s head was behind Stiles’ shoulder -  _and he was shaking._ Very minutely but Stiles could feel the tiny movements against his skin from where Derek had practically curled his body into his own. 

How did one respond to Derek Hale being afraid of a horror film? How did one also respond when they may or may not be crushing on said Derek Hale? Who was using their body as a shield/pillow? It was a complicated situation and Stiles’ was glad Derek was pressing his face into his shoulder because the embarrassed, silly grin that Stiles’ was probably sporting was better left unseen.

In the end, Stiles decided not to comment and turn back to the movie, letting Derek snuggle closer and closer as the movie progressed until Stiles was practically in Derek’s lap, with Derek’s chin resting on his shoulder (occasionally Derek’s face was pressed into the back of his neck for scary scenes though), and Derek’s arms wrapped securely around Stiles’ waist. 

It was… well it was a good night and Stiles screamed and jumped more times than he usually would have because how the hell was he supposed to  _not_ be distracted by Derek Hale?

When the movie ended, and Stiles was quite satisfied with the ending (even if he’d been mildly distracted during the film), he made to get up, to turn the credits off but found Derek’s arms tightening around him, palms pulling him back into his embrace.

The alpha didn’t say anything though, just buried his face in Stiles’ neck that was no doubt slightly warmer than it was a second ago because the blush that was rising on Stiles’ cheeks definitely spread to his ears and neck. Gotta love pale skin.

Again, Stiles didn’t say anything because… well why would he want to ruin this? Being cuddled by a terrified Derek Hale? Closer to his dream come true than he’d ever been before. The only way this could get better was is Derek kissed his neck and… carried on like that but he couldn’t assume this was romantic in anyway. Maybe Derek acted like this whenever he was scared, curled up to the nearest person and refused to let them leave until- 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and tilted his head back. Derek was snoring softly against his shoulder. He moved forward, testing the waters but Derek’s grip hadn’t loosened in his sleep. This was… an interested dilemma. Wrapped in a tight, make-shift hug on the floor with creepy music playing from the television.

The best he could do was text Scott or someone to come over and pry the wolf’s arms off of him.

That’s when Stiles’ eyes widened. Oh man he was going to get a black eye if Derek woke up but the consequences may be worth it.

As quietly as he could, without jolting his body to much to wake Derek, Stiles retrieved his phone from his pocket and held it up, making a peace sign and smiling as he angled the camera to get both his face, hand, and Derek’s slumbering face in the phone.

The camera flashed and Derek twitched, causing Stiles’ whole body to stiffen. But the alpha grumbled, nosing at Stiles’ neck before falling back to sleep. 

"Don’t worry, sourwolf," Stiles grinned down at the photo on his phone. It was adorable. Stiles’ grinning face next to Derek’s strangely calm, sleeping face. “Your secret’s safe with me."


End file.
